


The Adventure

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Domestic Billy and Steve, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Kids, Love, Loving Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy and Steve celebrate their daughter’s first birthday and Steve brings up the idea of having another one to Billy, hoping he’d be on board with him.One-Shot inspired by the song The Adventure from the band Angels and Airwaves.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, please please please let me know what tags you'd like me to include in these one-shots. I'm still rather new at this platform so I'm finding my way as I go. But, some guidance would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!!

It’s the morning of November 8th, and Steve and Billy had just woken up, knowing what day it was today. 

Neither of them can hardly believe that their baby is already a year old. 

They laid in bed just a little longer since their princess was still getting her beauty rest just down the hall in her nursery. Steve had his head on Billy’s bare chest while Billy’s arms found their way around his husband’s body, reminiscing about the past year with their daughter. 

“Can you believe that a year ago today she was born and she was just a tiny little thing?” Steve asks, brushing his thumb along the center of Billy’s chest. 

“I know it’s crazy that that much time has passed since then.” 

“Yep. Now our girl is already a year old. She’s growing up on us Billy, I don’t like it.” Steve groans and Billy chuckles, then presses a kiss into Steve’s hair. 

“I remember when she took her first steps…” 

_ Billy and Steve were sitting on the living room floor while their peanut was trying her hardest to balance herself on those chubby little legs of hers. She’s been crawling like a maniac and gotten into the habit of picking herself up using the coffee table or the couch, but both her parents felt it would be soon that she took her first steps and today might be the day.  _

_ “Lily.” Billy calls out to her. She turns her head of soft curls and smiles at her daddy, showing off the couple of teeth she had coming in. “C’mere baby. Come to daddy.”  _

_ Lily moved so that she was back on her diaper clad bum and looked at both her parents with probably the biggest blue eyes they’ve ever seen. She made her way over to her momma and smacked her hands against his legs, basically asking him for assistance.  _

_ Steve rolled onto his knees and steadied his daughter in front of him, holding her by her fingertips.  _

_ Billy sat on the other side of the living room with his legs spread open, waiting for her to walk over to him.  _

_ “Ready Lily?” Steve asks and takes a step with her.  _

_ She holds onto her momma’s fingers tightly while eyeing her daddy, determined to make it over to him. Her chunky feet take another step then another and Steve slowly released her from his grip, letting her do her own thing.  _

_ “That’s it, baby! Keep going!” Billy cheered her, holding his arms out.  _

_ Lily was smiling as she tottled over to her daddy, trying to keep her balance. She took a few more steps and fell into her daddy’s arms.  _

_ “Yay! You did it!” Both Billy and Steve were clapping as their girl had just taken her first steps. “Good job, baby.” Billy smushes her chubby cheek with a wet kiss and she giggles, scrunching her nose at the attention her parents were giving her.  _

_ Once she settled down, Billy turned her around and put her back on her feet.  _

_ “Walk to momma now okay?” He tells her, doing the same thing as Steve, holding onto her hands. “Let’s walk to momma.”  _

_ Lily held onto Billy this time and started to walk again. He let go about halfway and she brought herself right over into Steve’s arms. He caught his baby girl and smiled at her, celebrating her milestone.  _

“She’s so smart.” Steve says. “She must get her brains from her daddy.”

“Can’t argue with you there.” Billy smirks and Steve’s lightly smacks his chest. 

Steve was about to say something when they heard a small whimper come from the baby monitor beside their bed. They both stay quiet wondering if she was up or dreaming. It was long until they heard a faint, “Mama” come over the monitor that they knew she was awake. 

“I’ll go get her.” Steve says and moves out of his husband’s arms, throwing the covers off his warm body, being hit by the cold. He shivers, rubbing his hands over his arms and makes his way out of their bedroom to Lily’s room. He stops by to turn on the thermostat then heads into his daughter’s nursery. 

Lily was standing up in her crib, her curls sticking out in every direction, and a smile on her face that could light any room.    
  
“Well good morning, sweet girl.” Steve lifts her out of the crib and sets her onto his hip, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Happy birthday, honey.” He smiles at her and she lays her head on her momma’s shoulder while they make their way back to his and Billy’s room. 

When they came into the room, Billy was sitting up in bed with a smile on his face seeing his girl. Lily lifts her head up and makes grabby hands for her daddy.

“Go see your daddy.” Steve says and hands her over to Billy who was waiting for her. 

Lily went into her father’s arm and she pushed his cheeks together with her small hands, causing him to pucker his lip. She leaned forward and gave him her version of a kiss and smiles before laying on Billy’s chest. 

“Happy birthday, baby girl.” He says, taking her hand on his, brushing his finger along hers. He kisses her hand and strokes her untamed curls as she lay on his warm chest, still a little bit tired. She lets out a small yawn making both her parents laugh at her while she closes her eyes, slowly falling back to sleep in Billy’s arms. 

They spend some time in bed with her then wake her back up after an hour and a half so they can get ready for their day. The three of them were just spending the day together, no parties or huge events, just a trip to the park and maybe out to lunch. Billy suggested they just have the day to themselves knowing Steve would want to plan a party so they came up with a compromise and that was to have her birthday to herself then the following weekend they can have her party. 

**\---**

Steve and Billy spend the day with their little sweetheart, not letting anything get in the way of them celebrating their girl on her birthday. They took her to the park for a little stroll around the trail and Lily had a blast looking at the scenery around her. She pointed at every bird or squirrel she saw either flying or running up a tree. She was intrigued to say the least and had a smile on her face the whole time along with her rosy cheeks since it was a bit chilly out on the beautiful Fall day.

Lily was bundled up in a heavy coat with a hat on her head that was made by her Nana and she looked adorable. Billy and Steve held hands while pushing her stroller through the park, as happy as ever that they get to have this day with their daughter. 

After the park, they went to a small cafe for lunch then by late afternoon, they returned home and put her down for a nap, wanting to take one themselves. 

Billy took Steve’s hand and led him into their bedroom, both laying on the bed, getting warm under the covers and in each other’s arms. They both found themselves how they were in the morning, staring at each other with love filled eyes. 

Steve heaves a soft sigh and runs his hand along Billy’s covered chest, “What do you think about having another one?” He asks. It’s been on his mind all day about having another baby with Billy but he didn’t exactly know when to bring it up. 

“Another one what? You mean another baby?” Billy asks, keeping his eyes on his husband. 

“Yeah.” Steve nods and moves one of Billy's curls out of his face. “I think we should start trying, I mean if you want to.” 

“Well, I’m not opposed to it but maybe we should wait just a few more weeks until things at work settle for me. You know I’ve been swamped at the office and if we’re going to make a baby then I want us to be able to enjoy it. Maybe I can plan a romantic weekend getaway for us or something just to put us both in the mood.” 

“You’d do that for me?” Steve asks, pulling Billy closer to him. “For us?” 

“Of course I would.” Billy says and breaks out in a small smile. “I want us to be able to make another baby just as easy as we did the first.”

“Well it was our honeymoon so that’s probably why it worked. I don’t think we went one night without sex.” 

“I made sure you got all the best during our honeymoon.” Billy says and Steve’s shoulders bounce as he laughs at his husband’s comment. “But anyway, babe, I’d be happy to have another baby with you because watching you with our daughter is the best thing in the world and the fact that you would give me another baby, well, I’d love you even more.” 

Steve’s eyes fill with tears hearing his husband say that and he leans closer to Billy, giving him a passionate kiss. “I love you.” He whispers when he pulls away. 

“I love you too, baby” 

Later on in the evening they order take out for dinner and by the time their daughter is awake, she is placed in her high chair with a bib tied around her neck and noodles in her tray. 

Lily shoved her noodles through her face rather than in her mouth, making a mess all over herself. Steve and Billy found it amusing and just let her enjoy her food.

“Is that yummy, Lily?” Billy asks watching her smush more noodles into her mouth with a smile on her face. “I guess so.” He laughs, tossing a piece of orange chicken into his mouth. 

After dinner, Billy cleaned Lily up while Steve took out the extra large chocolate cupcake they bought for her earlier at the bakery. He lights a candle and slowly carries it over to her tray, setting it down in front of her. Billy dims the lights and smiles, going to stand in front of her with Steve. Lily looks at them with wide eyes as they start to sing. 

_ Happy birthday to you _

_ Happy birthday to you _

_ Happy birthday dear Lily _

_ Happy birthday to you _

“Go ahead baby, blow out your candle.” Steve says watching her stare at the flame in front of her. “Blow it out, Lily.” 

They both show her how to do it and end up helping her blow it out then clap as she giggles at her mommy and daddy. 

Billy helps Lily eat her cupcake by unwrapping the paper from around it, leaving it within reach. She takes a piece of the cupcake with some frosting and mushes it onto her daddy’s mouth. 

“Oh my god.” Steve chuckles, covering his mouth with his hand. His husband just blinks at him as the frosting even made it up his nose. 

“Dada! Mmmm.” Lily squeals, shoving another bunch of the chocolatey goodness onto her father’s face then onto her own. 

“Mmm.” Billy hums while licking his lips and smiles at his daughter. He grabs a napkin and wipes the chocolate from his face then kisses his baby before making his way over to clean himself up. 

Once Lily had her cupcake, Steve unstrapped her from the high chair and brought her into the bathroom to give her a bath. He got her squeaky clean again then laid her on his bed, rubbing some nighttime lotion all over her body before getting her dressed in her jammies. 

Now dressed and ready for bed, Billy carried her into her room and sat in the rocking chair ready to read her a story. She sat in his lap with her bottle in her mouth, watching as he flipped through the pages and read through her favorite book ‘Goodnight Moon’;

After the story, Billy closes the book and continues to rock with Lily in his lap dozing off. 

“I hope you had a good birthday today, sweetheart.” He says and hears her tiny but heavy breaths as she finishes her bottle. “I can’t believe my little girl is already a year old. I remember when I used to be able to hold you in one arm now you seem like such a big girl. Pretty soon you’re gonna be off to school, then coming home with a boyfriend or girlfriend, and college, and my god time needs to slow down because daddy’s not gonna be able to keep up-” 

While Billy talks, Steve watches them from the hallway and can’t believe how amazing of a father Billy was to their little girl. From the second she was born to now, he loves her with everything he has and even Billy thinks it’s amazing that she’s their baby. 

“Momma and I love you so much, Lilybean. You know, no matter where you end up in life, momma and I will be right there by your side supporting you and loving you because you are going to go far in life, Lily. I just know it.” Billy stifles a yawn and glances down at the baby who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiles and gets up to lay her in her crib. He kisses her head before putting her down and brings her blanket over, running a finger along her cheek. Billy takes one last look at his precious baby then leaves, making his way into his bedroom with Steve. 

He crawls into bed beside his husband and gives him a kiss before Steve turns onto his side, allowing Billy to cuddle him close to his chest. 

“You’re a good daddy to our daughter, did you know that?” Steve mentions and Billy feels himself blush behind his husband. Billy brings his hand over Steve’s legs, searching for Steve’s and they lock together as Steve continues to talk. “If we ever have another, maybe even a couple more that you’ll be even more amazing.” 

“One thing I know for sure is that our kids are very lucky to have you as their mommy and me as their daddy. I think we make great parents, don’t you?” 

“Of course.” Steve agrees and turns around, facing Billy.

They start to kiss and continue to make out until they hear Lily wake up so Steve goes to get her and gives her to Billy on the bed. She cuddles with her daddy and the family of three fall asleep while cuddling together under the covers, staying warm. 


End file.
